Unexpected Friends
by bcandii
Summary: The first three, they've been friends since first year, but once you add Draco into the mix, its a little wierd. Slash, 2-3 shot, language. Possibly


_Excuses.. Excuses.. I have absolutely NO right to be typing anything other than my other fics, but this is just a little fic that's trying to get me back in the mood. I hope it'll gain my forgiveness. :) Its just going to be chapter or two, amybe three, not sure yet.. But each chapter short._

_Warnings: Slash, would you expect less from me? If you don't like, don't read.. Its not in this chapter though, wait for the next._

_AN: This is a little side note to my 'New Era' readers, I know it's been a while since Ive updated all my stories, but in the case of The New Era, I haven't written anything because I'm at a standstill. I have major writers block with a combo of no original plot. Review or message me with ideas if you have any, but forgive me until I have anything.. But now to the story.. :) Enjoy.._

**Unexpected Friends: Chapter 1**

"Seriously, it used to drive me insane, you always outdid me in Quidditch, 'Mione outdid me with her marks, and even in NEWTs you outdid us all in DADA! Before I met you and your friends, I knew nothing of losing, once I was at Hogwarts, that ended with a shattering force. Father never let me forget it, even once I went through Auror training, and got it with flying colors, every visit was filled with insults, even with his ass sitting in Azkaban, for the deeds he had done wrong, for himself, as well as mother and I, and he ridiculed me, I cant understand it to this day." Draco was sitting on Harry's desk, the foursome had been remembering for about an hour, it was finally Draco's turn.

"Draco," started Hermione. "Your father will never be happy with you, if I'm allowed to be honest, just as Harry's uncle will never even tolerate him. It's the way their molecular structure is. Psychology Variances by Vincent Paramard explained it all. It is a impossibility."

"Hermione, not everyone has read EVERY book in the whole Hogwarts library." said Ron, still unwavered by Draco not saying he had outdone him in any way.

"Ron has a point, but wait," Draco said suddenly, wiping his neck around to look at Harry, who sat comfortably behind his desk, only half listening. "What did she mean by your uncle wouldn't tolerate you?" Harry looked a tad startled and then muttered something like 'Way to go Mione.'

"Well.." he seemed hesitant. Draco got up and walked around the desk to look him in the eye.

"You never mentioned who raised you since your parents are.. you know.."

"Smooth, Drake.." chuckled Ron.

"That'll be enough, Weasel!"

"Same to you, Ferret!"

5 years ago, this would have erupted in an all out brawl, now the only eruption was laughter! Yes, its very true that things can change.

"The night my parents died, I was dropped off on a doorstep with a single letter. I lived at my mum's sisters house with her fat ass husband and their almost equally fat ass son. You've met Dudley, that bloke who was with me at the train station. He used to be a real cock up the arse kind of kid, beat me up a bunch, and enjoyed it, as you know, people change. Well, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't, never would, never will. Until the day I received my first letter to Hogwarts, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, then I was allowed Dudley's second bedroom. Until I found out I was a wizard, I was beat, starved, and both quite a lot. After that, I they let up, mainly 'cause they were scared. Who'd blame them. They hate magic, and to them, the worst thing was to have it set lose on you from the person you treated the most horribly for 11 years. Well, to be honest, 17. But lets not go there." Draco could only sit there jaw on the floor until he regained a tad bit of 'Malfoy' he had left, now, he was proud to say, that poise was the only thing that was Malfoy about his, other than his physical features, not even his name was Malfoy, it was reverted to his mother's maiden name, after the war, and Draco Black was one of the best Aurors Britain had seen in a long time. Second, alone, to the one and only, Harry Potter.

"You cant be serious, I find it incredibly hard to believe, someone treating 'The Chosen One' that way, In the Wizarding World, they'd be castrated!"

"They wouldn't be seen DEAD in the Wizarding World, so to them, it didn't, and doesn't matter." Harry pointed out, sadly.

"Can we get back on point here?" blurted Ron from the corner. "I want to continue with Draco's bitching and moaning about how we always beat you in school!"

"Ron, honey, there is no we." Hermione said sweetly. Ron just scoffed.

"But I sure as hell outdid you all on the Massachane hunt last week, you were barely even there, Harry!"

"Harry wasn't there! He was at the Ministry, saving your ass with Kings! And I still was sick from the damn, whatever that was, that you put in my tea that morning."

"Oh yeah.", was all Draco could say.

"I think we should all call it a night, 'Mione, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, remember, check up on little 'Mione or Blaise Jr.! And Ron, you know Lavender will kill you if you wake up Sasha when you go inside, and if it's after 3AM, you will, we all know it." stated Harry from behind the desk.

"Plus, have you seen the way Drake's looking at him, they're ready to get home and spend their first night together in their new home!" said Ron to Hermione, everyone knew the statement was true, but that didn't stop Harry throwing a trinket off his desk at him.

Ron and Hermione went their separate ways and left Harry and Draco to gain their things. They apparated home and stood outside for a moment, enjoying it. Their new home, first one they bought, together, this Saturday was the house warming party and they couldn't wait, only to show it off, not for the presents, they already had everything set up, Kreacher had done the final touches today along with a few younger house elves under his critical supervision.

"Ready, Love?"

AN2: So there's the first, it shouldn't take me long to get the next one out, I should have plenty of time tomorrow, and since these are REALLY short and coming off the top of my head, it should be quick. :D Until then, **CaNDi**


End file.
